


White Knight Daniel

by Tosie



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Plot Bunny, Rule 63, Secret Identity, Slurs, Stupidity, White Knight!Daniel, ooc probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tosie/pseuds/Tosie
Summary: Just some bullshit that popped into my head.  You really don't have to read it.  Tags about sum it up, I think.





	White Knight Daniel

It’s a beautifully sunny day, and Dan Dreiberg is taking a walk. He’s also going to get milk, but the carton at home is only half empty and it’s really just an excuse to get out of the house. Late spring’s humidity and heat are starting to make it feel stuffy.

He ignores the crossing signal’s angry orange hand, checks both ways and crosses the street. He passes an altercation of some kind happening at the corner by the newsstand and pauses to assess the situation. A stout man, ruddy face blotched unpleasantly with white, is shouting at a small woman with short red hair. She might look homeless if her clothes weren’t so clearly well-tailored. The unpleasant man has his arm around a pretty woman who looks rather bored.

“—fucking dyke, looking at my girl like that, I saw you—”

Dan looks at the redhead, sees her expression going from bewildered to furious to completely impassive in rapid succession. The man is spitting and leaning into her space.

“ _Look_ at me, you goddamn—”  
Dan has just made up his mind not to interfere unless the guy touches her (he really needs to work on his “knight in shining armor” complex, and something in the redheaded woman’s stature makes him think she could knock this idiot flat on his ass anyway) when he sees the _New Frontiersmen_ slowly crumpling in her clenched fist.

There are so many reasons that shouldn’t endear her to him—really,  _ so _ many—but goddamnit, it does. He doesn’t particularly want to think about why, so he doesn’t think at all, just changes direction and calls out to her.

“Sweetheart! There you are, I was starting to think you were standing me up!” Dan brushes past the red-faced asshole and pecks a kiss on the woman’s cheek. She smells roughly how she looks, but for some reason it doesn’t bother him. Dan hooks his arm around hers and marches purposefully in the opposite direction.

He feels stupider with every step. There is no way the guy actually bought it, and now he’s just dragging this poor woman along, who may or may not be a lesbian and who clearly has enough to deal with already. He drops her arm as soon as they turn a corner.

“Wow, uh, I’m sorry. I don’t know why I did that, I’m sure you didn’t need my help with an idiot like that--” He’s about to offer to buy her a coffee (which, no, don’t do that, you hopeless dumbass) when he sees her odd expression and breaks off. She doesn’t look annoyed; mildly amused if anything, eyebrows raised high into her curly hair.

“Don’t mind at all. Thank you, Daniel.”

He stares as she walks away, brown boots heavy on the sidewalk.

It doesn’t hit him until that night, when he sees those same boots standing in his kitchen.

“Hurm. Out of milk, Daniel.”  
  



End file.
